


wrecker corner reboot

by wrecker159753



Category: Original Work, Q&A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrecker159753/pseuds/wrecker159753
Summary: a talk show themed Q&A





	wrecker corner reboot

The lights clicked on a talk show stage with blue carpet. The stage was decorated with a half circle touch screen blue and wight trim desk with a fish tank wall behind it. Two guest chairs set next to the desk and a scarred silver laptop set on the desk.

A man walks in with a large glass mug of mountain dew. As he set down the desk lit up slightly as it powered on. He took a swig from his drink before typing in his password. The claws on his right hand’s clicked on the glass of the screen as he did. With a ping the screen lit up and with a few more taps the table truly came to life with several hollo screens blinking into existence. He then leaned back the man was in a green t-shirt and well worn jeans and his left leg was made of metal. He had a big build with a bit of a scruffy facial hair with black tired rings under his eyes and brown messy hair. Though his most striking trait was his purple infested right arm. Though unlike other victims of the Zerg hyper evolutionary virus. He still had his free will and had gained tremendous psionic power. He was a master of his own hive mind a swarm of one well for the moment at least.

He took another large swig from his glass before saying. “Hello and to some welcome back I’m Wrecker or a O.C. persona of him. Some of you may remember my old Q&A. It’s basically devolved into a newsletter at this point and let’s face it since it was one of my oldest works. It’s in desperate need of a cleanup and correction. So, I decided to rewrite it instead thus this came to be. Ok so a few things first off yes, I named my discord wreckers corner as well, but I never claimed to be good at naming things if there’s enough confusion about it I’ll add Q&A or something on to this. The main purpose of this id simply put its a Q&A where you can ask me or my characters questions. I’m also open to having other authors joining in this in fact my I.R.L. friend Steamtitian360 will likely show up from time to times. The rules of this are pretty simple no rude or inappropriate question and if you want to ask me or any of my characters a question. Do so hear or in the Q&A section on my discord or you can tag it with “Q&A” else wear.”

“Now I mentioned before that my I.R.L. friend Steamtitan360. Who I will be referring to as Steam would be dropping by.” He said smirking and snapped his clawed fingers it echoed eerie before a portal opened up. Dropping a red haired girl wearing heavy armor full body armor that looked like it was made out of a steam punk castle. With 2 small tower like horns on her head in front of a guest chair.

“Hay are you ok?” He asked jumping to his feet and leaning over his desk.

“Ow no you dropped me in the middle of the floor!” She growled getting up.

“Sorry sorry you were supposed to land in the chair guess my aim was off sorry.” He sighed as she got up with a groan and moved to her chair.

“Any ways this is a small shout out for steam as we are working on a co lab with her.” He said only to be interrupted. 

“He comes up with stories for my ideas and I wright the smut.” She said simply.

“Um yes well while those kind of stories aren’t my um let’s say cup of tea but they are hers. She’s more or less asked me to come up with most of the plot and look it over for her. Soo, I agreed her story’s will be posted on her account links to which will be posted down below and if there’s any entrusts. You can tag any questions for her with the “Q&A” tag and she will show up here. To answer any questions though if there is enough entrusts we might make a separate Q&A for her or something. we aren’t really sure yet. any ways that’s all now this Is wrecker signing off.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a reboot of my old Wrecker corner  
> links to steamtitan360  
> archive: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamtitan  
> devent art: https://www.deviantart.com/steamtitan360/gallery  
> fanfiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/14114337/steamtitan360  
> wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/steamtitan360


End file.
